


Daydreams

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Child Abuse, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Undeath, Other, Parent Talia al Ghul, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Talia Wayne has the perfect life.The perfect husband.The perfectly healthy child.The family she adores.It's a shame she had to ruin it.





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.

Warm arms wrapped around her in bed. Her Beloved’s breath is against her neck. She feels lighter than ever before and everything perfectly fits. Talia Wayne loves her life. She can feel Bruce waking up from behind her, and everything is perfect.

 

“The children will be awake soon,” Talia smiled at him.

 

“Alfred will take care of them,” He murmured against her neck. The thought was tempting to stay in bed, to have Bruce hold her tightly. Like it may ever be the last time. Ther door opens though and-  _ she bolts up just like she was taught.  _

 

“Umma,” The tiny voice calls. Her littlest child is rubbing his eyes. She loves when he is in this state. Her little prince is so lovable and sweet. So open.

 

_ There’s a body, slumped against a sword. It’s so tiny and her heart breaks into a million pieces. Things weren’t supposed to go this far. She just wanted to prove a point, she needed to convince him. But she can fix this, she swears that- _

 

“Okay, I see the favoritism,” Bruce groaned, but there was no malice there. Damian takes running strides towards his parents bed. Jumping into where Bruce would catch him. Bruce would always catch him.

 

“How was your sleep Habibi?” She swept the hair out of his face. His eyes were all hers, they were so perfect.

 

“It was perfect, Umma,” He smiled at her, “Jason and Timothy woke me up.”

 

“Told you the children would be up,” She smiles at her beloved who scowls.

 

“As long as Dick stays asleep then we are okay,” He closed his eyes, holding their youngest tightly.

 

_ Her beloved is holding the body of their broken child. Grayson is inconsolable as Talia approaches. Tears freely fall as she begs them to fix this. She wants her baby back- not a clone. Nothing else. _

 

_ “You are never seeing him again,” The Bat threatens, “If I see you again, I’ll kill you.” _

 

She gets up to greet the other children, wrapping herself in he rob. The silk feels good against her skin. She brushed her teeth before joining the others downstairs. Bruce and Damian were up late last night for some odd reason that she just can’t remember why.

 

_ The Bat and Robin take the night. _

 

Three of the children are downstairs; Cassandra, Timothy, and Jason. Her heart feels closer to them than ever. She feels as if she could listen to them for days. She hugs Jason to her closely, despite his bulk she can easily control him. His beat heart feels good against her ear. She swears to protect him.

 

“Oh, hey T,” He embraced her back, “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“I just missed you, Lamb,” She cradled his face. Those blue eyes stare back at her, but that’s wrong. His eyes should be green right.

 

_ The boy rises out of the water aggressively. She knows going against her father’s wishes will come with consequences but he doesn’t see all the potential with this. She will care for this boy. She will train this boy and return him to his father. _

 

_ Atleast, that was the initial plan _

 

“What’s wrong T?” Big blue eyes blinked at her.

 

“Nothing,” She shook her head, “Nothing at all. Alfred, what’s for breakfast?”

 

The butler listed off what he prepared for the family when Damian, Bruce and Dick stumbled into the dining room, taking their seats. She stays quiet, watching the family with a smile on her face. She got everything she wanted. This was perfect, and any of these wrong thought or feelings will not be in her way.

 

“I love you,” She whispered to Bruce, pulling him aside and bringing him into a kiss, “Do you love me?”

 

_ “Do you love her?” Talia asked, staring at her Beloved’s betrothed. In another life, Talia can see a world where they’d be friends. But that could never happen here. _

 

_ “Yes,” Bruce answered. _

 

_ “Do you still love me?” She asked. Her heart felt like it was about to be shattered into a million pieces. The person she was so close to having, but never would. _

 

“Always,” Bruce answered her with a wide smile. This was how things were suppose to feel, and he beloved’s arms around her reminded her of that. They returned to their family, watching the children act like fools. Cassandra was stopping Jason from throwing grapes at a distracted Tim, Damian was climbing across the table to fight with the second youngest. And Richard held him back.

 

“I’m thinking of taking Cassandra out today,” Talia mused, “It’s important for me to spend time with your daughter.”

 

“Our daughter,” Bruce held her hand where the wedding band matched.

 

_ “I’m not going back with you, my beloved,” Talia whispered, calling off their engagement. _

 

She joins the the quiet girl when dancing, the one she knows she should adore. She does adore her. It’s something beautiful and Talia follows the girl steps with grace.

 

“How you know what to do?” Cassandra ask her.

 

_ It’s important to gather grace with strength. _

 

“I just do,” Talia made a leap. By the end they were both covered in sweat, Talia traces Cassandra’s shoulders. She’s never thought she could connect to anyone more in her life.

 

“You were such a beautiful child,” Talia whispered.

 

“You didn’t know me when I was a child,” Cassandra cocked her head.

 

_ Talia watches David Cain bow down to her father. There had been rumors about David Cain’s connections to Shiva. The most dangerous woman in the world, pfft. But, Talia notices the quiet daughter of the man, and that makes her think it is true. _

 

_ “She’s the best weapon you will ever see,” Cain praised the girl. The unmoving and emotionless girl, “Loyal and obedient.” _

 

_ “Does she have a name?” Talia asked, “I’d like to compliment her.” _

 

_ She is referring to the small child’s defense against one of the league's finest. A man nearly three time her age. The girl had been victorious when carving his heart out. _

 

_ “I’d name my gun before I named her,” He scoffed. The sharp look Talia caught the nameless girl give her father told her that his ‘weapon’ would be his undoing. _

 

“Let’s go see your father and brother for lunch, yes?” Talia smiled. 

 

Bruce ran Wayne Enterprises with the help of lucius Fox who greeted them at the door. They carried in Jitters and Big Belly Burger for their boys, stopping to check on Timothy first. Talia felt a twist in her stomach at the boy- not quite sure if him. But as her beloved had said before, he is theirs.

 

“Oh that’s nice of you, thanks Talia,” he replied with unease. Hmm, seems young Timothy may feel the same way.

 

“Anything for you dear,” she let her fingertips glide along his jawline. The boy flinches back and- 

 

_ She kneeld in front of her child, “There are imposters at your father’s side. False sons. You will need to fix that.” _

 

_ “I understand mother,” The boy nods, covered in the blood of his opponent. _

 

She draws her hand away, “How has your day been, Timothy?”

 

“Well,” He told her taking the cup, “Infact, I met with a man about international fuel. He said you may know each other.”

 

“And who was that?” She asked, looking at the photos of the family on the desk. She feels a sting on her cheek when her eyes linger on the blonde named Stephanie brown.

 

“Ra’s,” Tim answered.

 

_ “Father what is your obsession with the imposter?” She screamed at Ra’s. Timothy Drake had been imprisoned in Nanda Parbat for nearly a week and Ra’s had not killed him, “Grayson, I’d understand the purpose of keeping him alive. Jason aswell, he has proved loyalty to me. But Drake is the main-” _

 

_ “He reminds me of the detective, my daughter,” He explained, “He has proven to be useful to Damian. And you know as well as I that I need my vessel intact. If Timothy were to prove to be a threat then I’d cut him like a weed. Am I understood?” _

 

_ She glared at him, “Then what is his purpose?” _

 

_ “I shall decide eventually,” Ra’s cryptically left. _

 

“Don’t negotiate with him,” Talia told because the name Ra’s felt so familiar. Like a block. But she just couldn’t remember, “I’m going to go see your father. I’ll be back. _ ” _

 

There is nothing to indicate she is walking in on a meeting. The woman is standing close to her husband. The woman with catlike eyes and short hair. She’s seductive and strong and Talia feels something twist like a painful knife.

 

“Who is this?” Talia asked, “Beloved, please introduce me to your friend.”

 

“Selina Kyle,” She stuck out a hand.

 

_ “He’s not yours anymore. He’s not even mine. Or the kids. The Bat belongs in Gotham,” The Cat snapped at her. _

_ ~ _

 

Talia fell asleep that night in the library, when she woke she knew where she wanted to stop by. She needed to check on her boy because there had to be something wrong. Something kept twisting in her stomach. She ran to his room and threw open the door where a dead boy stood. He wore a Robin suit, black blood pouring out of his chest, coming out of his mouth without choking on it.

 

“Habibi, what happened to you?” She screamed, throwing herself against the wall.

 

“Don’t you remember mother, don’t you remember killing me?” The boy asked, more and more blood just kept coming out of his little body.

 

She did. And she ran. She ran for her beloved. He would fix this. Help her fix this. Then she ran into Jason. His eyes were glowing green. The suit he wore wasn’t what he was wearing this morning. A white streak laid in his hair.

 

“Jason,” she grabbed his face, “Jason, look at me.”

 

“Or what, T?” He let out a bitter laugh, “Going to throw me in the pit again?”

 

She ran towards Bruce’s room which couldn’t be farther away. He’d help her fix this, right? But the slamming into her body went down. She was surrounded by Nightwing and Red Robin, both angry and righteous.

 

“You aren’t touching our family again,” They said. She doesn’t even remember falling asleep with a sword on her back nor waking up with one. But she knows that she can use one. And she uses one well.

 

They fight well, but she’d better. In the end, she has to kill them both and it hurts her so. Her Beloved will never forgive her if they can’t fix it. The little girl that stops her stares at her for a long time.

 

David Cain’s Weapon. Lady Shiva’s Offspring. The Nameless. 

 

“My name is Cassandra Wayne,” She spoke, “You are a bad person.”

 

The child vanished and suddenly Talia is right infront of her beloved’s room. Her hand freezes on the door handle. But she has to see it, she has to know what is happening here in her perfect world.

 

This perfect world that is ruined by the sick reality of it all. She knows she isn’t good now. She knows that she isn’t the perfect housewife. Nor is Bruce Wayne the dimwitted loving husband. He is dark, as dark as she is. 

 

Her door opens to the Batman and Catwoman, seemingly in love with eachother

 

Bruce Wayne isn’t hers. 

 

Talia Wayne does not exist.

 

She is the heir to the Demon’s Head.

 

~

 

She wakes to her sister, Nyssa who has been scorned by their father more than anyone. She is a woman who uses logic rather than heart. This trait is the only thing that has kept her in Nanda Parbat for as long as she has been here.

 

“What did you do to me?” Talia glared at her sister, “What was that?”

 

“A magic user I know,” Nyssa explained passing her sister water, “It is meant to show you why we can’t have what we wish to have. Sister, I care for you. So I do this for you to understand that whatever you are to do. You don’t belong with them. We are daughters of the Demon. Nothing good can come from that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two! We are so close. If you can't donate then try to find someone who can
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.


End file.
